Chief Takajo
Chief Takajo is a major supporting character in Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. ''He is the current head of the Tokyo MPD-Nin Division and the direct superior of Rekka Ayano in the police force. Aside from this, he is also the Tuner of the Scarlet Hyoutan, acting as the support for '''Kamen Rider Kurenai'. It is later revealed that he is part of the ninja clans that serve the Royal Family. Character History Not much is known about Takajo's past, except for being the Tuner for the Scarlet Hyoutan, as well as being a high-profile figure in the Japanese Police Force during the height of the Ninja Act. Sometime before the events of the series, he goes to the United States to recruit Rekka Ayano as part of the newly established Tokyo MPD-Nin Division in Japan. He also hands her the Scarlet Hyoutan and taught her about the nature of the Nin-Ju, as well as the Blood Storm and the Crimson Year. Events of Hero Retold Chief Takajo arrives in Japan in early 2025 together with Rekka, recruiting Akira Hayase and establishing the MPD-Nin Division within the police force, focusing on two objectives: Suppressing and Eliminating the Nin-Ju threat, and apprehending the rogue Kamen Rider Shinobi. However, the first obstacle immediately happens with his team as a ninja paparazzo leaks their information about the Nin-Ju to the public, causing a violent protest from anti-ninjas, which ironically turns into a Nin-Ju outbreak. Throughout the series, Takajo led his team from sidelines, only offering advice and missions to his division in order to limit casualties and effects of the Nin-Ju attacks in the Crimson Year. Outside of his duties as the Chief, Takajo also acts as the Tuner for the Scarlet Hyoutan, thus also assisting Kamen Rider Kurenai. In the twelfth episode, it is revealed that Takajo knew about Rentaro Kagura's identity as Shinobi all along, yet hasn't ordered his arrest, nor disclosed it to the rest of the force. Sensing a conspiracy, Rentaro promises to foil whatever his plans may be, with Takajo acknowledging his threat. After the Clay Hyoutan was destroyed and Johny Yoo transforms into a Cho Nin-Ju, Takajo summons both Rekka and Isamichi and reveals his identity as a retainer to the Royal Family, also filling them in with the truth regarding the connections to the Arma Family. He initially tries to dissuade the two Riders from continuing the task, seeing as the situation became more convoluted. While Rekka vows to continue to protect people, Isamichi surrenders his Hyoutan and leaves. Personality Chief Takajo exudes a commanding presence within the police force, having been a high-ranking figure for decades. Aside from commanding his own group in the Tokyo MPD-Nin, he also has enough power and influence over the other police divisions seeing as he can take cases from and to even the First Division without much of a hassle. He often gives helpful advice to his subordinates and completely trusts their intuition, even going along with their plans with full confidence. Outside of his duties, he seems to be in the know regarding the majority of the situations with the Nin-Ju, the Riders, and the Crimson Year. Despite this, he doesn't act on these immediately and oftentimes he even lets these events play out accordingly. Though Rentaro initially sees this as a form of a malicious act, even going so far as to threaten him about his "hidden plans", in reality, he only does so to prioritize the safety of many, as he views that doing preventive measures or countering them immediately may result in more unfortunate events that can cost lives in the future. Fan Casting Chief Takajo is portrayed by Masahiro Takashima. Appearances